Technology is known which can be used for adding, to a usual ignition apparatus (main ignition apparatus), an apparatus for continuing a spark discharge after the discharge has been initiated by a main ignition apparatus. The continuation is achieved by supplying discharge energy into the ignition coil after the discharge has been initiated. It is intended to attain stable ignition in that way, by extending the continuation time of the discharge after commencement.